


When I'm Gone

by electricalsquid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad at tagging, F/M, sorry - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricalsquid/pseuds/electricalsquid
Summary: What if you could see the date When everyone would die, except yourself? And that when people see your death-day date, they can't tell you?When Darcy Lewis starts being treated nicer, she can't figure it out for the life of her...besides, she so tired and it'd take too long.But why does her boyfriend, Loki, looks like the world is ending?





	When I'm Gone

* * *

Darcy Lewis was having a shitty week.

She had been tired and it was getting harder and harder to wake up in the mornings.

And she had noticed that people were being  _waaayyy_ nicer to her than usual.

And the  _looks._

God, the  _looks._

On Monday, Coulson abruptly cornered her at work and gave Darcy her broken, (now fixed), taser. When she asked why he had suddenly changed his mind about fixing 'her baby', he gruffly told her that he had nothing better to do.

Coulson  _never_ changed his mind. So that was a little weird.

On Tuesday, Natasha gave her a appraising once-over, and then finally took Darcy's offer of going to that one coffee shop where they sold heavenly danishes.

That made her a bit suspicious as well.

On Wednesday, Thor looked quietly at her, bright, cheerful eyes dulled with an emotion she couldn't identify, and asked her if she wanted to go out to a jewelry shop to pick up a necklace for Jane.

(Darcy didn't realize the necklace lying on her nightstand was the one she said she liked, and the one allegedly for Jane)

On Thursday, Tony Stark told her without his usual stinging sarcasm that he would show her how to hack now.

Darcy didnt pay attention to the way both J.A.R.V.I.S. and Tony were much nicer than usual or how Tony now suddenly knew her name wasn't 'Coffee Intern.'

On Friday, Steve and Bucky took an elated Darcy out to see her family. She was so excited, she didn't remember to ask how Steve got clearance from Fury to visit, or the sniffles her mother tried valiantly to hide.

On Saturday, Clint took Darcy to his secret shooting range, and taught her how to shoot like she always wanted to.

She was having so much fun she almost didn't notice the blue flowers that Clint tucked into her hair, or remembered that Clint had taught her that those certain flowers meant: ' _I will miss you'_ ,

On Sunday, Darcy spent the day laughing with Jane and Doctor Banner, and Darcy pretended to not see the lone tear that rolled down Jane's cheek for no reason she could understand.

Darcy still didn't understand when she collapsed, blood dribbling from pale lips. 

* * *

 

Darcy blinked, eyes trying to adjust to the bright, florescent lights she had come to associate with the hospital.

Since everything was blurry, she felt around, trying to find her glasses.

'Don't bother, darling.' A smooth, familiar baritone voice greeted her ears, and lithe fingers placed her glasses on her face.

'Loki! You're back from Jotunheim...how'd the negotiations go?' She smiled, struggling to sit up. ( _when had she become so weak?)_

'It went fine, sweetheart...why didn't you disclose to me how poorly you had been?' Loki scolded her, eyes bright with worry and sadness.

( _why was he sad? What happened?)_

'But I'm not sick, it's just a stomach bug..or something like that,' Darcy argued weakly, voice cracking.

'You are most likely correct, Darce. Now, perhaps you would prefer to rest for a little while?' Loki suggusted, gently removing her glasses once more. 'Tomorrow Bruce will tell us what is wrong with you. And then,' here Loki's voice cracked as well, almost imperceptibly, 'You'll get well once more, and we'll go back to living normally, yes?'

Darcy was to lethargic to do more than nod sleepily.

* * *

Later that night, Darcy would awake briefly to harsh sobs, and the metaphorical sound of what she imagines a heart breaking sounds like.

* * *

When Darcy finds out she has stage three cancer, she feels oddly empty.

Now she understands.

* * *

A few days later, Loki kneels (to the only person he would kneel to) next to the pale, smooth granite tombstone engraved with the words: ' _Darcy Elizabeth Lewis, 1.11.1981 - 14.12.2006. Goodbye is never painful unless you will never say hello again -Unknown'_

 'Happy birthday to me..' Loki sung quietly, conjuring a white rose and lying it down on the grave of the only woman he had ever loved.

**Happy birthday to him indeed.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh, im Sorry..angst 😓


End file.
